


You're A Waste

by TyJaxDrax



Series: My Wattpad Originals [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Themed, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: He hands. They were red, bathed in it, like a thick coat of paint.----------Dark moment, someone irritated me.





	You're A Waste

**Archie Nevitts**

It was on the verge of euphoric. He sighed as he felt his blade slide between the skin, scraping against bone and slowing as it had to be forced harder to break muscle and organs. He was smiling, eyes closed and it was orgasmic. He loved it. Loved the feel of taking a life and sending their bodies into convulsions and cold attacks until they inevitably became lifeless. He loved taking away the warmth, and loved the colour even more.

He hands. They were red, bathed in it, like a thick coat of paint. A life was a life, blood was blood, and he loved taking away one and feeling the other. These people, this person. They were worthless, a waste of air.

This one in particular was a girl, one that was a massive pain. She talked and talked about suicide and talked about doing it herself over the internet. An attention seeker. There were so many people out there that said it to gain reactions and sympathy and honestly, he was just helping out.

“ _I’m so depressed, I’m gonna kill myself_ ,” he mocked her own words, quoting one of her recent posts. “ _I hate my parents, they don’t understand me. I have it so bad_ ,” he continued, his blade being pulled from her chest and slicing down just a tad more aggressively. “ _Why are people happier than me? I don’t get it_ ,” Archie pulled his blade back and done it again, getting angrier with each thrust and mock.

“Maybe because you’re a worthless piece of meat that shoulda fuckin’ killed herself before postin’ it on the fuckin’ internet lookin’ for attention, you piece of wasted life!” he yelled, practically slamming the blade right through her ribs, blood spraying wider in range covering his shirt and face from the splatter.

Archie panted lightly, still grinning widely at the mess he’d made. He loved the mess, loved the red. The paint, the spray.

He gradually pulled his blade back, a euphoric shudder running up his spine as he felt the metal carve and scrape against bone, the vibration leading through the handle and up his arm. He could hear the higher-pitched sound of the scrape, music to his ears.

“You’re a waste,” he shook his head, speaking softly. “Just… you kept sayin’ that you wanted to die. I was just helpin’ out, you know?” He shrugged, still smiling. “It’s not like _you_ were gonna do it, since you were lookin’ for attention, fuckin’ hypochondriac,” his smile faltered. “A waste of air, waste of oxygen. You needed to die. Hell, you were literally askin’ for it,” he stared at her face, his stained hand reaching out to pull some stray hairs from her face.

“Face it, you shoulda killed yourself… but I’m glad you gave me this chance. And I thank you for that,” he reached his blade up to her head, placing the tip between the brows. “No one’s gonna recognize you when I’m done. But… that’s what you thought you were right? Unnoticed? Sorry.” He forced the blade down, breaking her skull.


End file.
